Un choix, une erreur, un nouvel amour
by kissofthechance13
Summary: Elena est un vampire. Klaus est mort. Katherine est de retour et est prête à conquérir le coeur de Stefan. Une nouvelle menace plane sur Mystic Falls. Que pouvaient rêver de mieux le trio amoureux ?Et malgré les embûches qui se présenteront sur leur route, Elena laissera-t-elle enfin une chance à Damon ? * Fiction en pause *
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Si vous cherchez une fiction sur le couple Stefan / Elena, ce n'est certainement pas ici que vous trouveriez ce que vous cherchez !**

**Ceci est donc ma deuxième fiction sur le magnifique couple Damon / Elena dont je suis une grand, grande fan. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas :( ( sauf certain que j'insérerais au fur et à mesures de l'histoire ) . Tout l'histoire provient de mon imagination (excepté quelque moment que vous devinerez ) . **

**Je suis disposée à répondre à toute vos questions donc n'hésitez pas à demander. **

**( je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous pourriez trouver).**

**Surtout avant toute chose, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, car plus j'en ai, plus vite j'écrirais et plus vite je publierais, donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ;) **

**Je vous souhaite donc à tous une très bonne lecture !**

Prologue.

**Cher journal,**

**La vie est courte. Je me souviens encore l'odeur des gaufres que préparait amoureusement ma mère et qui me parvenais chaque matin jusqu'au narine ; la douce musique que jouait mon père avec sa guitare qui emplissait la maison de mille et une caresse ; tante Jenna et oncle John se disputant tel deux adolescents en plein conflits , et , les rires de mon frère qui me faisaient sourire à chaque instant. Cette image de cette famille soudée, aimante, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier, malgré tout les évènements qui se sont produit récemment et qui ont brisés ceux que nous étions. **

**Je me souviens des moments uniques que nous avions vécu Bonnie, Caroline et moi. Toujours ensembles, inséparables, nous étions comme des sœurs et ça continue de l'être malgré ce que je suis devenue … Enfin, pour Caroline, pour Bonnie cela fait depuis l'accident que je ne l'ai plus revu. Caroline m'a dit qu'il serait mieux que je ne voie personne avant de totalement me contrôler, quand je dis personne ce sont bien les vivants. **

**Matt était très en colère après Rebekah, car si je ne me trompe pas, elle est la cause de l'accident et de ce qui m'est arrivée. **

**Mais j'ai de la chance néanmoins, Jeremy prend souvent de mes nouvelles tout comme Alaric , et on m'aide beaucoup à m'adapter à ma nouvelle vie, quand je dis on, c'est bien Damon et Stefan. **

**Damon … Stefan … depuis que j'ai appelé Damon pour lui dire que lui et moi ce ne pouvait être possible, j'ai comme quelques … doutes concernant mon choix. Depuis ce que je suis devenue, je le vois autrement. À l'époque, j'avais toujours eu un petit faible pour lui, il était séduisant, même trop, je m'en voulais à chaque fois d'avoir ces pensées, mais, maintenant c'est différent. Ce n'est pas totalement différent, je dirais que cela a … amplifié mon attirance pour lui. À chaque fois que je le voie j'ai cette envie irréversible de me noyer dans ses yeux, être constamment près de lui, je ne pouvais le laisser partir sans ressentir un vide en moi. J'avais besoin de lui, de le sentir près de moi à chaque instant. **

**Malgré mon choix, il est resté. Pour moi. Surtout que lorsque j'ai entendu Damon dire à Stefan qu'il restait à Mystic Falls parce qu'il ne pouvait m'abandonner dans cet état , j'ai cru que j'allais le brûler vif rien qu'à l'idée qu'il avait l'intention de me laisser. **

**D'un côté, j'étais contente de mon sort, parce que si Rebekah n'aurait pas produit l'accident, il serait déjà parti à l'heure actuel, et je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si ça aurait été le cas.**

**Il m'aide beaucoup depuis, et avant que je n'arrive totalement à me contrôler je dois rester clouée au manoir.**

**Et Stefan , je l'aime toujours certes, mais l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui n'est plus la même. Tellement de choses ont changé en si peu de temps, que j'ai peur que cela n'empire. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir me contrôler et de commettre une erreur. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais si quelque chose arrivait à ceux que j'aime par ma faute, mais Damon et Stefan veille sur moi. Ils ne me laissent jamais seul. À tour de rôle ils partent chercher du sang, bien évidemment les deux frères ne sont pas toujours d'accord sur ma façon de me nourrir, Stefan veux que je boive du sang animal ( vu qu'il s'est remit à son régime, malgré une ou deux poches de sang que je retrouve dans sa chambre cachée sous son lit), et Damon comme lui. Il ne veux pas me voir faible, il veux que je développe mes pouvoirs et pour cela il fallait que je m'abreuve de sang, mais uniquement des poches qu'il ramène constamment au manoir. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix entre les deux qui sont sur le point de s'entre-tuer, sur comment ma façon de me nourrir, décidément ils ne changeront jamais. **

**Si je devais choisir, si Stefan me laissais le choix, j'opterais pour celle de Damon. Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir aussi frêle que lui, j'avais besoin de sang. Je voulais devenir forte, capable de me battre seule sans avoir un des deux frères constamment sur mon dos. **

**Bref, entre ces deux là qui ne font que se battre mais même après m'être interposée, ils continuent leur manège dès que j'ai le dos tourné ( décidément je n'en ai pas fini avec ces deux là).**

**Voilà, je devais à présent vivre avec ma nouvelle nature, celle d'une prédatrice, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'ai toujours du mal à admettre ce que je suis devenue mais surtout cela fait bizarre de dire que, moi, Elena Gilbert je suis un vampire .**

Fin du prologue.

**Donnez moi votre avis sur ce prologue et vous aurez le premier chapitre très rapidement ;)**

**A suivre !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Nouveau mode de vie

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Virginie06 : Tu es servie ;)**

**SuperStarUSA : Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les fautes, j'essaies de revenir régulièrement pour voir si j'en trouve, mais j'en oublie la plupart du temps. Et ne t'inquiète pas je ne le prends pas mal, ça m'aide qu'on me dise ce genre de chose cela m'aide à m'améliorer . Et je te remercie d'avoir des pensées aussi positives, ça me touche :) Et surtout merci pour ta review !**

**Voici donc le premier chapitre, et comme je vous l'ai dit dans le prologue, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis.**

Chapitre 1.

La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse. Un magnifique soleil s'élevait doucement , quelque rayon de soleil illuminait peu à peu les maisons de Mystic Falls, émergeant quelques habitants de leur sommeil. Un petit vent doux, les oiseaux qui se mirent à chanter. La ville ne pouvait qu'être paisible …

- Pourquoi as-tu apporté ça ?

- Il faut bien qu'elle se nourrisse , répondit du tac au tac son cadet.

… à part dans un certain manoir, où deux frères se mirent à se disputer en cette belle matinée.

- De ça ?

- Bien sûr .

- Tu veux qu'elle soit aussi ramollie que toi ou quoi ?

Une jeune brunette se réveilla par les bruits qui provenaient d'en bas et soupira d'exaspération. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre qui trainait sur une chaise, sortie de la chambre et descendit prête à donner une raclée aux deux vampires.

Lorsqu'elle descendit aucun des deux ne fit attention à elle, toujours entrain de se gueuler dessus. Décidément ...

- Des poches de sang trainent dans le congélateur en bas, elle n'a pas besoin d'un … rat pour le petit-déjeuner , s'énerva Damon.

- Ce n'est pas un rat mais un écureuil, il faudrait apprendre à différencier les espèces d'animaux tu ne penses pas ?

- C'est pareil, c'est la même chose .

- Pas du tout, le rat a un goût infecte, et l'écureuil est bien meilleure, pour te le prouver il faudrait que j'aille t'en chercher aussi le matin .

- Mais je m'en contre-fiche de tes rat-écureuils, je ne la laisserais pas boire ça.

- Ah oui ? Elle mangera ça , je refuse qu'elle devienne comme toi quand tu as commencé à te nourrir de sang.

- Mais je ne la laisserais pas devenir ce que j'ai été à l'époque elle apprendra à se contrôler.

- Tu penses ça et …

- Les garçons ! Intervint Elena.

Les deux vampires se tournèrent, enfin, vers elle. Damon attrapa le bras de Stefan et cacha ce qu'il tenait derrière lui.

- Vous savez quel heure il est ? Les gronda-t-elle.

- L'heure du casse croûte ?

Damon attrapa une poche de sang de la table et lui désigna. Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais elle tenta tout de même de rester sérieuse et s'avança vers eux.

- Il est sept heure du matin, et je suis fatiguée.

- Hé bien il est temps de se recoucher, sourit Damon avant de se précipiter vers elle et de la soulever tel une princesse devant l'air meurtri de son frère.

- Damon lâche moi, rigola Elena.

Ce dernier rit aussi, mais la garda tout de même dans ses bras. Devant le regard de son frère, il la posa avec regret. La jeune Gilbert apercevant le regard de Stefan sur Damon, elle passa devant lui et posa sa main sur son torse, avant de se diriger vers la cave.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda son copain.

Elle se retourna . Elle voulait du sang, pas de cet écureuil mais du congélateur, elle ne sut comme lui dire pour ne pas le vexer, vu qu'il est allé chasser et qu'il lui a apporté pour , si on peux appeler ça, le petit-déjeuner.

- J'ai chassé ça pour toi , lui désigna-t-il, tenant l'animal par la queue.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et retourna sur ses pas puis s'arrêta à la hauteur du brun.

- écoute je n'ai pas très faim, je pense que je vais aller me doucher pour me réveiller un peu , s'excusa-t-elle avant de gravir les escaliers.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser en refusant ce qu'il lui avait apporté de la forêt, elle ne voulait pas voir le regard attristé qu'il tentait à chaque moment de dissimuler.

Elena se dirigea vers la chambre de Stefan où elle soupira. Elle avait faim, et elle sentait déjà la douleur immiscer de ses crocs. Elle respira doucement comme il lui avait montré pour tenter de calmer ses pulsions quand soudain un courant d'air frais traversa la pièce et se trouva derrière elle. Elle se tourna vers lui qui lui fit son fameux sourire damonesque qu'elle ne connaissait que trop. Il lui tendit une poche de sang accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Elle lui gratifia d'un sourire avant d'attraper son petit-déjeuner et de mimer un léger merci avec ses lèvres avant de planter la paille qu'il lui tendait et de boire le contenu. Damon se dirigea vers la porte la laissant manger puis lui fit un signe de tête comme quoi il était dans sa chambre si elle voulait parler. Car depuis l'accident, Elena s'était confiée à Damon sur ses craintes et ses doutes, le vampire prenait à chaque fois le temps de l'écouter avec attention avant de la rassurer par une de ses phrases qui la font toujours rire. Elle adorait ces moments de confidentialités entre eux deux. Elena savait à chaque fois quand Damon mentait ou quand quelque chose clochait, elle commençait à trop le connaître depuis le temps. Ils pouvaient rester des heures entières dans la chambre du vampire à parler de tout et de rien ce qui dérangeait beaucoup le cadet des Salvatore qui écoutait d'en bas, puis quand il en avait entendu assez, il claquait la porte. Elena savait qu'il ne digérait pas la relation qu'elle entretenait avec son frère ainé, mais elle en avait besoin, il était le seul qui la comprenait qui la rassurait en la faisant rire. Stefan ne pouvait la comprendre, mais Damon lui était vital plus qu'aucune autre personne.

Elle termina vite la poche de sang avant de quitter la pièce un sourire au lèvre. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre du vampire qui était ouverte, et, où on pouvait clairement l'apercevoir, un verre à la main, admirant l'extérieur. Elle ne fit pas un seul bruit, ou du moins elle essayait. Elle tenta de ne pas ouvrir totalement la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur à pas de souris.

Damon eut soudain un sourire qui vint s'installer sur ses lèvres, il savait qu'elle était là. Depuis qu'elle était humaine Elena a toujours voulu le surprendre, mais il l'a toujours attrapé, elle pensa que maintenant qu'elle était un vampire, elle pouvait à présent réussir son coup puisqu'à présent son cœur ne battait plus, il ne peux donc plus l'entendre s'approcher. Mais il est fort de douter de Damon Salvatore, même si elle restait un vampire, il pouvait clairement sentir son doux parfum arriver jusqu'à ses narines, ce qu'elle a visiblement oublié comme point.

Il était à deux pas d'elle, alors qu'elle était sur le point de le surprendre, il se tourna à une telle vitesse qu'ils tombèrent tout deux à la renverse, Damon sur elle.

- Mais c'est incroyable ça comment tu fais pour m'entendre ?

- Je ne t'entends pas, je te sens, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Pour simple réponse elle lui donna un coup sur le torse ce qui le fit rire.

- Je ne pourrais donc jamais réussir à te faire peur ?

- Personne ne fais peur à Damon Salvatore très chère Elena et encore moins toi, rigola le vampire.

Elle lui donna un second coup, mais Damon attrapa ses mains et les plaça sur sa tête. De cette distance, les deux vampires pouvaient clairement sentir le souffle de l'autre. Si Elena était humaine, elle aurait frissonné rien qu'à son contact. Elle croisa son regard et s'y noya. Damon la regarda comme si elle était la seule qui comptait pour lui, un regard … d'amour ? Le Salvatore caressa sa joue d'une main et s'approcha doucement vers elle.

Soudain, Elena ferma les yeux et des images se mirent alors à défiler sous ses yeux jusqu'à s'arrêter net. Elle se vit dans sa chambre, où plutôt sur le point de rentrer lorsqu'elle vit Damon assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre son sourire au coin, un objet à la main. Quand il se leva pour lui faire face, il lui montra le collier, le collier que Stefan lui avait offert. Elle voulut le prendre mais il recula sa main avant que l'objet ne rentre en contact avec ses doigts, c'est alors que des mots merveilleux sorti de sa bouche comme jamais personne ne lui avait dit : _J__e t'aime Elena. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas le savoir? Je ne te mérite pas, mais mon frère si__. __Mon dieu, j'aurais aimé que tu n'aies pas à oublier ça. Mais tu le dois... _

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Damon qui la regardait inquiet.

- Elena est-ce que ça va ?

- Je …

Après s'être posée une multitude de question sur comment son collier est revenu autour de son coup alors qu'elle ne l'avait plus, elle avait enfin la réponse. Elle le détestait soudain, elle le détestait d'avoir utilisé son pouvoir sur elle, mais surtout, surtout, elle le détestait de lui avoir fait oublier ce souvenir, elle aurait tant voulu s'en rappeler avant, mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle ne savait comme lui dire qu'elle savait tout.

Damon la regarda encore inquiet qu'elle ne dise rien, puis se leva, l'aida à son tour avant de l'asseoir sur son lit, et de s'agenouiller en face d'elle afin d'attraper son visage pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Elena ?

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux, alors que Damon était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Elena ?

Il la recula et la regarda les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle voulait lui dire, mais elle ne sut comment, et qu'en plus de ça, elle avait fait son choix. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y revenir dessus et de faire une fois de plus souffrir Stefan, alors qu'elle savait que Damon l'était, lui.

Elle tenta de lui faire un sourire puis se remit dans ses bras, là où elle se sentait bien, en sécurité.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, Elena lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux du vampire. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de s'asseoir près d'elle .

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il, effaçant son sourire.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je … c'est juste que mon frère et mes amies me manquent , mentit-elle en séchant ses larmes, même si ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire le pourquoi de son état soudain.

Il resta quelque seconde à la regarder puis soupira, avant de se lever et de se servir une boisson bien rouge dans un verre.

- Tu en veux ?

Il lui désigna la bouteille mais elle hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Stefan … comment il a réagi ?

- Quoi quand tu as cherché une excuse pour éviter de te nourrir de cette bestiole alors que tu étais affamée ? Rien, il l'a mangé lui même avant de partir chasser une nouvelle fois pour ton déjeuné.

- Oh non, se plaignit la brunette, se laissant tomber, par la même occasion en arrière un bras recouvrant son visage.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

- Quoi ? Que je veux me nourrir uniquement de poche de sang et non devenir végétarienne comme lui ? Hors de question, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse encore des histoires sur ma façon de me nourrir, j'en entends assez tous les jours.

- Tu ne pourras pas toujours l'éviter Elena, un jour tu devras bien boire … ces bestioles qu'il te ramène avant qu'il ne le comprenne, à moins que ça ne soit déjà le cas , termina-t-il en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

- Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup. Tu lui as dit ?

- Bien sûr que non , s'indigna-t-il. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, même si c'est vraiment tentant, il faut avouer.

Elle lâcha un léger gémissement de frustration avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber en arrière.

- J'en ai marre , se plaignit la jeune Gilbert.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où tu vas ?

- J'ai faim, je vais me chercher une pochette avant que ton frère ne revienne.

Damon rit, Elena n'y fit pas attention et quitta la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers, puis dans la cave où elle attrapa son encas et remonta aussitôt. Sur le chemin, elle l'ouvrit et commença à boire. Elle s'arrêta en face de la bibliothèque où elle se mit à chercher un livre pour se détendre, quand elle eut trouvé ce qu'elle voulait, elle fit soudain tomber le livre quand elle vit qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Katherine.

Fin du chapitre 1

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Plus de review vous me mettez plus vite j'écrirais, et plus vite je publierais ;) ( je sais je me répète mais ça m'encourage beaucoup à continuer surtout à écrire rapidement).**

**A suivre !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Ce qui va changer

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**TITECHOUNE , karine26 , biggisalvatore65 , Fan-delena , virginie06 : Merci pour votre review, je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise, et j'espère que vous la lirais jusqu'au bout ;)**

**( Je m'excuse si j'en oublie mais j'ai tellement reçu de notification sur hotmail que je ne m'en sors pas, il faut que je fasse le tri dans tout ça)**

**Bien alors voici le deuxième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, sur ce n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et :**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2.

- Alors c'était vrai ...

Katherine regarda sa descendante avec beaucoup d'insistance ce qui commença à gêner cette dernière, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître pour autant.

- Tu es un vampire, termina Katherine.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Elena sur un ton ennuyé.

- Voir si ce qu'on m'a rapporté était vrai, et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde maintenant.

- Tu es venue spécialement pour me voir ?

- Je ne me déplace jamais pour personne, à moins que cette personne en vaille largement la peine, et toi … tu ne l'es pas, acheva la vampire en faisant quelque pas dans le salon sans lâcher la jeune Gilbert des yeux.

- Donc pourquoi es-tu là ? L'interrogea-t-elle, lasse qu'elle tourne autour du pot.

- Pour Stefan naturellement , répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Stefan ?

- J'ai également entendu que tu avais appelé ce pauvre Damon pour lui dire que tu avais fait ton choix avant que ta voiture ne plonge hors du pont. Ton choix s'est porté sur Stefan si je ne m'abuse.

- Oui et alors ?

- Alors ? Je suis ici pour Stefan. Et une de nous est de trop, donc à moins que tu ne le quittes pour Damon, je ne partirais pas tant qu'il ne sera pas totalement à moi.

Au même moment l'ainé descendit les escaliers et tomba sur les deux sosies.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je m'ennuyais, et vu que Klaus n'est plus là, je peux enfin vivre ma vie tranquillement sans aucun problème, enfin , façon de parler , termina-t-elle en posant son regard sur Elena.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas vivre ta petite vie de garce et égocentrique ailleurs, non c'est mieux de t'immiscer une fois de plus dans la notre pour satisfaire ta petite personne.

- Je vois que je t'ai manqué , sourit railleusement Katherine.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, continua Damon sur le même ton.

Alors voilà ! Katherine s'installait au manoir ce qui mettaient les nerfs à la jeune Gilbert ainsi qu'à Damon qui n'ont pas eu leur mot à dire. Seul Stefan ne savait pas encore que sa précieuse Pierce était de retour mais cela n'allait pas tarder.

Damon et Elena lisaient tranquillement sur le canapé quand Katherine descendit de l'étage et leva les yeux aux ciels les apercevant tout deux plongés dans leur monde. Elle se servit un verre du mini bar de Damon puis se tourna vers les deux autres vampires.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne faites que ça de votre journée ?

- Elena ne peux pas sortir tant qu'elle ne réussit pas à correctement se contrôler.

- Juste pour ça ? Bon dieu Damon laisse la respirer ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'es pas sortie du manoir ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Elena.

- Hier soir. Je ne sors que lorsqu'il n'y a personne.

- Génial , soupira son ancêtre avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le canapé en face d'eux.

Damon et Elena continuèrent leur lecture sous le regard ennuyé de Katherine. Elle tapota ses ongles sur le verre qu'elle tenait, un sourire au coin perché sur ses lèvres, prête à les entendre se plaindre. Ils ne laissèrent rien paraître comprenant déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ce fut quand la goutte d'eau déborda le vase, que Damon explosa.

- Mais tu vas arrêter ?!

- Arrêter quoi ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas ce bruit, je te jure que je t'arrache tes ongles et je te les fais avaler avant de t'égorger .

- Ouuuh j'ai peur, rigola la Pierce.

Damon ferma le livre d'un coup sec ce qui fit sursauter Elena qui se tenait à côté de lui, et se leva se servir un verre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Stefan un renard sur l'épaule. Lorsque Katherine vit ce qu'il portait, elle eu une mine dégoutée, quand à Elena elle chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Damon mais celui-ci lui fit un sourire moqueur accompagné d'un signe de tête, lui désignant ainsi son déjeuné. Le cadet des Salvatore s'arrêta net quand il vit Katherine assise sur le canapé, le regardait un sourire au coin.

- Katherine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Bonjour doux Stefan, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda-t-il à son frère ne faisant pas attention à sa question.

- Tu la connais elle adore faire chier son monde, et actuellement nous sommes sur sa liste de distraction.

Stefan passa près de Katherine qui lui fit un sourire séducteur, mais il n'y fait pas attention et se dirigea plutôt vers Elena. L'air d'indignation que se lisait sur son visage fit beaucoup rire Damon, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la belle Pierce.

Stefan déposa le renard sur la table. Quand son frère vit où il posa l'animal, il redevint sérieux.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de laisser cette chose dans le manoir Stefan.

- Cette chose comme tu dis est le déjeuner d'Elena.

Cette fois-ci Katherine éclata de rire suivit peu de temps après par Damon, et vu la mine que faisait la brunette cela les fit doubler d'avantage. Stefan les regarda comme s'il était face à deux fous, et Elena les regarda les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ne trouvant rien de drôle.

Face au regard d'Elena, Damon se calma un peu, buvant cul sec son verre. Cela mit quelque temps pour Katherine de se calmer à son tour.

-Merci , remercia Elena dans un faux sourire avant de le faire totalement disparaître et de se tourner vers Stefan. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as chassé ce renard ?

- Pour ton déjeuner.

- Mais il n'est même pas 9h30 .

Katherine éclata une deuxième fois de rire. Depuis qu'Elena est devenue vampire, elle trouva soudain le manoir très intéressant.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as mit dans tes boissons, Damon ? Parce que sérieusement je pense qu'on a du soucis à se faire si elle rit à chaque fois que Stefan me rapporte quelque chose.

- Il doit avoir un soucis dans ses neurones c'est pour ça.

Pour simple réponse, la concernée effaça son sourire et le fusilla du regard. Elle se racla la gorge avant de poser son regard sur le cadet.

- Tu as toujours eu une façon étrange de te nourrir mais, ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais la laisser d'elle même ?

- Je préfère la voir manger de ça, que les pochettes de sangs.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle pour une fois , ajouta Damon.

- Bien vu votre façon de l'aider, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, vu comment tu l'aide Damon, parce que Katherine ne lèverais pas même un petit doigt pour aider, ça m'étonne fort qu'elle réussisse à se contrôler si elle ne se nourrit pas.

- Mais je …, voulut protester la brunette.

- Oh mais si elle adopte ton régime bambi ce sera tout à fait normal qu'elle soit affamée et qu'elle ne réussisse pas à se contrôler. Tu te souviens au moins combien tu as mit de temps pour apprendre à ne pas sauter au cou des gens quand tu as commencé ton régime ? Des années Stefan ! Des années ! C'est ce que tu veux pour elle ? Tu veux qu'elle reste ici clouée au manoir durant tout ce temps ? Si elle boit du sang de l'hôpital, je lui apprendrais à se contrôler, elle réussira à se maîtriser, elle pourra sortir, retrouver son frère, ses amies. Regarde combien de temps cela avait mit avec blondie, deux semaines. Deux ! Si Elena a de la bonne volonté elle pourrait même y réussir avant, mais cela mettra du temps pour qu'elle s'adapte je te l'accorde, en revanche elle ne sera pas seule elle le sait, s'il y a n'importe quel problème nous serons là. Mais au contraire, si tu lui donnes ces bestioles à manger tu peux être sûr que l'appel du sang sera beaucoup plus fort, et il sera totalement, presque impossible de la retenir, lâcha-t-il en colère.

- Elle réussira, je ferais tout pour qu'elle réussisse avant, et …

- Mais ça suffit vous deux ! Les coupa Katherine. Vous êtes pires que …

- deux gosses , termina Elena.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et un petit sourire s'afficha sur le visage de la Pétrova, que Elena croyait avoir rêvé.

- Demande lui au moins. Tu ne lui demande même pas son avis, attend de voir ce qu'elle va te dire au lieu de toi même lui imposer sa nourriture , continua Damon comme si les deux filles ne les avaient pas coupé. Elena tu préfères le régime bambi ou bien le sang de l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Stefan posa son regard sur elle, attendant sa réponse. Les regards sur elle, elle ne sut si elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle voulait réellement ou mentir … encore une fois.

- écoute Stefan, je pense que Damon n'a pas tord et …

- Ah ! S'exclama ce dernier.

- Tu es de son avis ?

- C'est ce qu'elle vient de te dire, répondit Katherine.

Stefan baissa la tête, avant de passer près d'elle et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Tu oublis ton mammifère , lui rappela Damon avant que son frère ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, soupira Elena avant de s'y rendre aussi mais le vampire s'interposa et lui barra la route.

- Damon pousse toi.

- Tu t'es nourris ?

- Oui.

- Correctement ?

- Oui , répondit-elle appuyant bien sur la réponse.

Damon se décala et la laissa passer, elle le remercia d'un sourire puis sortie.

Katherine se leva et en fit de même, mais le vampire la devança.

- Et toi ?

- La surveiller. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse un massacre, si je suis là je pourrais effacer nos traces.

- C'est nouveaux ça, tu veux aider à présent ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'aidais, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils continuent leur enquête sur la mort subite des habitants alors que Klaus est mort.

Elle ne le laissa dire quoique ce soit et sortie du manoir. Elle aperçut alors Stefan et Elena tête à tête, et la conversation ne semblait pas être très … amicale.

- Et tu es d'accord avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pas sauter sur tout ce qui bouge tant que tu es !

- Tu es entrain de me comparer à une … pute ?

Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle entendait, qu'était devenu le Stefan qu'elle connaissait ? Elle lui envoya un regard rempli de reproche et partie à tout vitesse à l'étage. Stefan ne réalisa que ses paroles quelques secondes après. Alors qu'il voulut la voir pour réparer son erreur, il vit Katherine le regarder les bras croisés, le visage impassible. Elle secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite avant de rentrer à son tour dans le manoir.

Elena ramassa toutes ses affaires qui trainaient dans la chambre de Stefan, sous le regard de Damon qui était appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte qui ne dit rien. Elle mit tout dans son sac avec force, puis quitta la chambre, mais le vampire la rattrapa par la main et la ramena à lui. Elena se laissa aller dans ses bras et le serra fort. Lorsqu'elle se recula Damon afficha un sourire suspect.

- à partir de maintenant tu logeras dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire sur les lèvres, connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Parce que si tu t'installes dans une autre chambre, je sais parfaitement que tu viendras me voir durant la nuit , lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix enjôleuse .

- Tu crois ça ?

- Bien sûr, où que tu sois tu as toujours besoin de mes bras, continua-t-il sur le même ton de voix.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le torse. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre du vampire où elle déposa sur le lit ses affaires et les rangea dans l'armoire. Pendant ce temps, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et une odeur appétissante lui arriva à sa narine. Elle respira profondément ce parfum, elle sentit alors, ses crocs lui faire mal et les veines de son visage ressortir.

- Génial, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?

Jeremy ? Elle respira alors doucement pour se contrôler, chercha du regard une poche de sang, en trouva une pour sa plus grande joue avant de l'attraper à toute vitesse et de la boire. Si elle devait voir son frère, elle devait se contrôler.

Son encas terminé, elle descendit en bas à une vitesse vampirique. Quand Jeremy la vit, il ne savait que faire, il était content de la revoir. Quand elle s'était réveillée en vampire , les deux frères l'avait aussitôt sortit pour ne pas qu'elle commette quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. à cet instant il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et n'hésita pas un seul instant à se précipiter vers elle.

Elena laissa quelque larme couler sur son visage quand Jeremy la serra. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, de savoir qu'il allait bien.

- J'ai été si inquiet pour toi.

- Je vais bien, le rassura sa sœur.

Soudain Elena ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le cou dénudé de Jeremy, elle put sentir le sang couler dans ses veines. Un sang chaud, qui avait l'air si appétissant.

Ce moment passa très vite. Elle sentit alors l'animal surgir en elle, et à partir de ce moment elle ne contrôla plus rien. Elle sentit qu'on la poussait, deux bras chaud l'encercler.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait, des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Elle l'avait fait. Ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu que cela ne se produise jamais, s'est produit : elle venait de s'en prendre à son frère.

Fin du chapitre 2.

**Pour la suite il faudra des reviews pour cela :p ahah !**

**A suivre !**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Je sais ce que tu ressens

Chapitre 3.

Elle ne pouvait le croire. C'était un cauchemar. Pendant un instant, elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux et, lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait elle serait confortablement couchée dans les doux draps de Damon ou mieux encore, se trouver six pieds sous terre.

Mais c'était impossible. Les faits étaient là, elle l'avait mordu. Elle se haïssait de ne pas avoir réussi à se maîtriser, elle se haïssait de l'avoir laissé approcher mais surtout, elle se haïssait à cet instant d'être devenue celle qu'elle était.

Damon aida à Jeremy à se lever, dont celui-ci ne mit que quelque seconde avant d'avoir réalisé que c'était bien sa sœur qui avait perdu le contrôle. Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait plus s'approcher de lui, il savait qu'elle s'en voulait, mais au contraire, malgré qu'il sache qu'elle est devenue un vampire, il voulait être là pour elle, l'aider à sa manière. Lorsqu'il voulut poser les yeux sur elle pour lui certifier que tout allait bien elle avait déjà disparue.

Damon l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé, dont celui-ci ne tenait pratiquement plus debout.

Quand à Katherine, elle resta là, à les regarder sans faire un seul geste.

Stefan lui, vit la douleur qu'éprouvait Elena, il se souvint soudain qu'il s'en été lui aussi prit à son père, mais l'appel du sang fut plus fort et il le vit mourir sur ses yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait, sauf que elle, elle a eu plus de chance, son frère est toujours en vie, mais que serait-il arrivé si lui et son frère n'auraient pas pu la retenir ?

Elena pleurait à chaude larme, Stefan fit quelques pas vers elle avant de poser doucement ses mains sur ses bras.

- Lâche moi ! Hurla cette dernière tout en le poussant avant de monter à l'étage à une vitesse vampirique.

Stefan resta à la même place, et réalisa à quel point Elena devait se détester. Damon voulut monter en haut pour la voir, la rassurer, mais Katherine s'interposa avant qu'il ne put poser un pied devant.

- Occupe toi de lui, je vais la voir.

Damon fut surpris de la façon dont elle lui avait clairement dit les choses, il hocha de la tête mais laissa tout de même une ouïe attentive au cas ou.

- ça va ? Demanda Stefan en tendant une serviette tiède au jeune frère.

- Ouais. Écoutez je vais bien ce que je veux c'est voir ma sœur.

- Tu as perdu pas mal de sang et tu continus à en perdre donc avant que tu ne soignes cette plaie ou que tu boives du sang pour totalement cicatriser, tu ne vas nul part, le contredit Damon.

Elena s'assit par terre et laissa ses larmes couler. Bon dieu, combien elle se haïssait à cette instant. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur sa sosie, qui la regarda la visage impassible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en bas entrain de rire comme tu fais dans ce genre de situation ? S'irrita la brunette en séchant ses larmes.

Katherine ne pipa mot et ne lâcha plus son regard de sa descendante. Face à son silence, Elena ne supportait pas de la voir présente dans la même pièce et finie par exploser.

- Si tu es venue pour te marrer de ma situation vas y . Vas y balance tes phrases cyniques , celles qui enfoncent un peu plus à chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche . Dis moi que de toute façon je finirais par devenir un monstre un jour ou l'autre, que ce n'est que le début de ma nouvelle vie et que ce que je viens de faire je pourrais le recommencer encore. Vas y Vide ton sac, dis moi ce que tu as tant envie de dire depuis que j'ai perdu mon contrôle !

Katherine resta les bras croisés, ne prononça aucun mot. À une époque, elle aurait bien pu le faire, même maintenant mais, en la voyant ainsi, plusieurs souvenirs douloureux revinrent à la surface, tel un plat sur un plateau.

- Vas y tu en meurs d'envie ! s'écria-t-elle les larmes coulants sur son visage , impatiente qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire et de quitter cette pièce une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors la Pierce s'avança vers elle, toujours les bras croisés et s'arrêta lorsqu'Elena se tenait à ses pieds, les yeux rougis.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle la regardait de haut et elle détestait ça, elle allait lui envoyer encore une phrase, qu'une main se tendit vers elle. Elle leva les yeux surprise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne mords pas.

La jeune Gilbert eut un petit sourire avant d'attraper sa main avec hésitation. La Pierce l'aida à se lever.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ce soudain besoin de m'aider ?

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Tu n'es pas dans ma tête pour savoir ce que je ressens ou pas, lâcha Elena avant de s'éloigner d'elle et de se placer de l'autre côté du lit.

Elena commença à soulever les draps, ne faisant plus attention à sa sosie.

- Tu te déteste, commença Katherine.

Elle arrête tout mouvement et leva les yeux vers elle, son ancêtre semblait fixer un point invisible devant elle, plongée dans ses pensées.

- Depuis que tu es devenue un vampire tu as peur de perdre le contrôle. Tu as peur de ne pas réussir à résister à l'envie du sang, mais surtout faire du mal à ceux que tu aimes. Ce qui vient de se produire te détruis intérieurement. Tu te hais, à tel point que tu es prête à te planter un pieu en plein cœur mais tu sais que même après cela rien n'effacera cette erreur. Tu as peur que de ne plus savoir te contrôler après ça .

Katherine reposa son regard sur sa descendante, qui n'oser dire quoique ce soit.

- Je n'ai pas raison ?

Voyant le regard consterné d'Elena, elle eut un léger rire.

- Je suis peut être une garce , égocentrique, mais il ne faut surtout pas dire que je n'ai pas de cœur.

- Tu … ce n'est pas la facette que tu montres.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être faible Elena. J'ai beaucoup trop souffert dans le passé, mais une part de moi même est restée alors que je pensais que c'était terminé. Les évènement ont fait ce que je suis devenue à présent et je n'y peux rien. Je n'ai aucune part d'humanité et pourtant, je me retrouve dans cette chambre à t'aider.

- Il faut croire que oui.

- Je n'en ai pas. Pas depuis que mon père m'a séparé de ma fille et que ma mère n'a pas même ouvert la bouche pour s'imposer. Ces personnes ont gâchés ma vie, je les ai effacés de mon existence à jamais après être devenue ce que je suis. Mais je ne l'ai jamais regretté, pas même un seul instant. Mais toi Elena, tu a cette part en toi. Tu as des personnes qui t'aiment qui feraient n'importe quoi pour toi, et ça ça ne s'efface pas. Tu as cette chance d'avoir des personnes qui te soutienne après ce que tu es devenue, à t'aider … je n'en ai eu aucune. J'ai dû me débrouiller seule depuis toujours.

- Tu … tu as dis que tu comprenais ce que je ressentais, mais tu as toi même fait disparaître tes parents …, commença-t-elle.

- Ce n'était pas avec mes parents que j'ai ressenti cette haine envers moi même, non, pas après ce qu'ils m'ont fait, la coupa-t-elle.

- À qui alors ? Demanda-t-elle perdu.

- Ma filleule , répondit-elle la voix lointaine.

- Ta filleule ?

- J'avais une amie, Alyssa, commença-t-elle. Nous avions pratiquement grandies ensembles elle et moi. Nous étions comme deux sœurs. Toujours fourrée l'une avec l'autre, à faire les cent coups, nous étions inséparables. Elle était fiancée à un jeune américain, riche, d'une famille puissante qui possédait plusieurs terres à l'étranger ainsi qu'ici. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle n'a pas voulu de ce mariage.

Elle est tombée enceinte. Elle avait toujours dit que lorsqu'il sera né je serais sa marraine, même si elle ne voulait pas le baptiser, mais je l'ai considéré en tant que tel depuis le début alors qu'il était toujours dans le ventre de sa mère . Mais l'enfant n'était pas de lui mais d'un jeune paysan qu'elle avait fréquenté bien avant ses fiançailles. Elle a fini par ce marier le plus vite possible avec son fiancé pour faire passer cet enfant le sien.

J'ai rencontré Klaus vers cette époque, jusqu'à ce qu'il me transforme. Quand j'ai fui ma famille, je suis allée la voir. Elle était sur le point d'accoucher, je voulais être là pour elle, oubliant totalement ma nature de vampire. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive ça toute seule, elle était ma sœur, et malgré que Klaus me recherchait j'ai arrêté, je me suis occupée d'elle. Alors qu'elle souffrait le martyre elle m'a demandé de veiller sur le bébé si cela tournait mal, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son époux s'occupe seule de l'enfant, j'ai tenté de la rassurer le mieux que je pouvais, le certifiant qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Je ne lui ai jamais lâché la main. Ce fut quand les contractions s'intensifièrent que le travail avait commencé. Il y avait du sang de partout. Je pouvais clairement le sentir. Sa mère en avait plein les mains en sortant l'enfant et là j'ai cru que j'allais exploser. Quand nous avions entendu pour la première fois le pleure du bébé, j'ai perdu tout contrôle de moi …, Katherine sécha une larme qui s'était échappée au passage et se racla la gorge. Ce fut un vrai massacre. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Alyssa n'a vu que le monstre qui s'était attaquée à son bébé, qui l'avait vidé de son sang devant ses yeux alors qu'elle avait hurlé comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Lorsque j'ai vu ce que j'avais fait, j'en avait de partout, quand j'ai croisé son regard j'ai cru que le monde allait s'effondrait sous mes pieds. Je suis partie sans un regard en arrière. J'ai tout quitté. À partir de ce moment, la Katherine que j'ai été été morte, j'étais devenu un monstre. Je m'étais prise à la fille de ma meilleure amie, de ma sœur et je me haïssais à en mourir.

Deux jours après … Alyssa s'est suicidée n'ayant pas supporter la mort de sa fille. Depuis toute ces années j'ai dû porté ce fardeau sur moi, je me méprisais et je me méprise chaque jour de ce que j'avais fait. J'ai tout détruit, je l'ai détruite …

Tout le long Katherine revoyait chaque scènes passer devant ses yeux, laissant de tant à autre une ou deux larmes couler sur ses joues.

Elena ne la coupa à aucun moment. À cet instant, Katherine lui paraissait si … humaine, si fragile. Elle l'avait mal jugé et regretta toutes les injures qu'elle a pu lui dire. Malgré de se conduire comme une garce, elle avait une partie caché en elle qui ne voulait que sortir, mais le plus surprenant dans tout cela était qu'elle avait un cœur.

- Ton frère est vivant Elena, tu as eu cette chance alors que moi je n'en ai eu aucune. Personne pour m'aider à m'adapter, rien. Tu peux t'en vouloir, je le comprends, mais dis toi que ce qui vient de se produire n'était rien que si Damon ne t'avait pas retenu.

Katherine sécha ses larmes puis se dirigea vers la porte.

- Katherine , l'appela Elena ce qui la fit tourner.

- Je suis désolée … de ce qui t'es arrivée .

- Ne le sois pas, il y a des cicatrices qui resteront toujours, mais la tienne Elena n'est que superficiel je te rassure.

- Merci , souffla Elena devant l'air surpris de son ancêtre.

Cette dernière lui fit un sourire sincère avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Elena seule et à ce que Katherine venait de lui confesser.

Katherine n'était donc pas si inhumaine que ce qu'elle veux faire croire, Elena savait qui restait quelque chose de bon en elle, même si elle tente de le cacher. Elle avait perdu tant de personne ce qui a laissé un énorme trou dans son cœur, la jeune Gilbert se promit de le remplir de nouveau et de faire d'elle une nouvelle personne que quiconque n'avait jamais vu, mais il ne faut surtout pas oublier qu'elle reste Katherine, et Katherine ne changera pas totalement, ça Elena le savait.

Fin du chapitre 3

Alors vos impressions sur ce chapitre ?

Le prochain chapitre aura beaucoup plus de retard. Vu que dans moins de deux semaines, il y a la rentrée, je ne pourrais continuer à écrire régulièrement. Cette année est très importante comme les deux autres années pour préparer mon avenir. Je ne pourrais donc poster le prochain que lorsque j'aurais le temps ( le vendredi soir je pourrais écrire et essayer de le publier le plus vite possible, je ne vous promets rien). Mais je peux vous assurer que je n'arrêterais pas d'écrire car cela m'aide beaucoup.

Si la semaine avant la fin des vacances j'ai terminé le chapitre, je vous le publierais le plus rapidement possible, mais attention je ne vous promets toujours rien.

A suivre !


End file.
